Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge used in an image forming apparatus adopting an electro-photographic type, and a lid member for a cartridge.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a printer in an electro-photographic type to which a cartridge containing toner is removably installed.
As the cartridge installed to the printer, there is known a toner supply container including a toner container, which contains the toner therein and has a toner filling port, and a toner cap to be installed to the toner filling port.
In order to fix the toner cap to the toner filling port securely in the cartridge described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-006607, the configuration in which the toner cap includes a claw and the toner supply container includes an engagement portion to be engaged with the claw of the toner cap is studied. In a case that the toner supply container is attempted to be downsized while the size of the toner filling port is maintained, there is problem that the downsizing of the toner supply container can not be achieved due to the engagement portion provided in the toner supply container.